


[PODFIC] The Unworn Jumpers of Molly Weasley

by kerravon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: Author: "Molly's infamous Christmas jumpers have a purpose, one that their recipients probably wouldn't even guess at."





	[PODFIC] The Unworn Jumpers of Molly Weasley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Godoflaundrybaskets (digiella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Unworn Jumpers of Molly Weasley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099013) by [likethenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight). 



MP3 (18.52MB): [ The Unworn Jumpers of Molly Weasley - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/vv4vrt)  
M4b Audiobook (2.39MB):[ The Unworn Jumpers of Molly Weasley - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/nrn2cw)

Streaming: 

Text available at: [The Unworn Jumpers of Molly Weasley](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099013)


End file.
